Obesity has become a significant health concern in children, given its high and increasing prevalence. While significant efforts are underway to understand and treat this problem in the general population, little work has been done in this area for special populations such as children with autism. It is well accepted that obesity is the result of an energy imbalance, however, factors that are associated with obesity in children with autism may be different than those of their typically developing peers. The implications of the persistence of obesity in this population are significant, as the demands of managing the associated medical consequences would likely limit individuals' choices for independent living in the community. Our preliminary studies suggest that children with developmental disabilities are at the same risk for obesity than typically developing (normal) children. Children with autism appear to represent a unique group whose atypical eating patterns, reduced opportunities for physical activity due to social or recreational limitations may be associated with the development of obesity. We propose to conduct a novel and exploratory study to understand the risk factors associated with obesity in children with autism. The purpose of this study is to determine whether obesity in children with autism is associated with high levels of food selectivity and decreased levels of physical activity. We will enroll 60 children with autism and an equal number of typically developing children. Body weight and height will be measured to determine body mass index (BMI). We will define food selectivity categorically as food aversion, restricted eating patterns, and single excess food intake and will determine whether food selectivity in children with autism is greater than that of typically developing children. We will explore sensory factors and characteristics of food (e.g., temperature, color, texture, and smell) that may be associated with food selectivity. We will also determine the types and amounts of physical activity that children with autism engage in and the time spent in sedentary behavior. The proposed study will provide us with the necessary data to design a longitudinal study to determine the factors that lead to obesity in children with autism. A better understanding of these factors has the potential to inform current clinical practice and future health promotion efforts in children with autism. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]